


MyStreet Antics (Male Reader x Mystreet Girls Lemon)

by Torgan616



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Mystreet - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torgan616/pseuds/Torgan616
Summary: Phoenix Drop has a new neighbour and through various means, he goes about sleeping with every girl there. What more do you need? I'm providing a service for straight guys who are both fans of Aphmau and enjoy reading lemons.You're welcome.(Brought this story over since fanfiction.net doesn't allow graphic lemons)





	1. Prologue

It had been a year since you had graduated from Okasis University. After sending out your application for (insert job here), someone finally responded. However, this meant that you had to move to the other side of the country.

Once arriving at your new house, you were surprised to be invited to a neighborhood welcome party by the girl next door, a stunning young woman with fiery ginger hair.

"Hi. Are you new here? The mayor informed me that someone was moving in."

"Oh um... y-yeah." You stuttered. The aura of beauty surrounding the girl was just too powerful.

She burst into laughter, "You're stuttering. Don't worry, I have that effect on a lot of guys. You'll get over me soon."

_Irene, this girl sure isn't afraid to be honest... I like her._

She began to blush, realizing how stupid she was acting, "Nevermind, let's start over, I'm Lucinda."

"Nice to meet you, Lucinda. I'm (y/n)."

"(y/n) huh? So anyway," Lucinda began, "it turns out that a lot of new neighbors began moving into the suburb after... last summer, so we all planned a welcoming party, want to come?"

"That sounds awesome. Where is it?"

Lucinda smirked, "Don't worry about that. I'll take you there. See you in an hour?"

"An hour it is."

**One hour later...**

You walked out the front veranda to see Lucinda waiting. After seeing how you were dressed, a dress shirt and jeans, she laughed.

"Shit, I forgot to mention, it's a pool party."

You felt like an idiot, "I'll just go back and change then."

Before you could turn, Lucinda snapped her fingers. Your clothes were off and replaced with a pair of board shorts with a t-shirt. Lucinda nodded while examining your figure, "Not bad, not bad." She muttered.

You cleared your throat in an attempt to relieve the tension. "So, I guess we'll be going now?"

"Yeah. Come to me."

You walked over to her and she teleported the two of you to the front door of a house.

"Here we are."

The door opened with a jolt as a man with dark hair and a scarf ran past into the bushes and began to vomit. A blonde man ran after him and kept his head steady. "Irene damn it. I told Laurence not to spike the punch. Sorry about that Zane."

Zane responded with another round of regurgitation.

The Aryan turned to you two, "This is pretty awkward. Is this one of the new neighbors?"

Yeah, I'm new," you put out your hand, "(y/n)."

He took it and flashed a warm grin, "Welcome to Phoenix Drop. **(Lover's Lane Theme begins to play)** I'm Garroth. Go on in, everyone's inside."

Lucinda turned to you, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my girlfriends."

She grabbed your hand and led you to a group of girls. Present were a short, cute Hispanic girl, Aphmau, a blue-haired beauty, Katelyn, a **(Yes I know kawaii means cute but what else do I call her?)** pink-haired mifwa, Kawaii~chan, who had an irritating tendency to use the third person, and Nicole, a reserved red-head.

The six of you got to talking. After a while, a group of guys walked up to you. They seemed pretty friendly. A white-haired talker named Travis, a misfit named Laurence, and a blue-haired guy trying to play cool named Dante. They invited you to head to the pool. You accepted and headed outside, but not before Lucinda gave you a quick squeeze job unnoticed by everyone. Not knowing how to react, you pretended like it didn't happen.

In the backyard, two guys were having a conversation, one putting prawns on the barbie, and the other on a float in the pool. The cook looked up at the four of you, "Hey guys, I see you brought a new neighbor. What's up my man? I'm Gene."

"(y/n)." replied.

"Hell yeah!" Was all he responded with.

The other climbed out of the pool where you got a good look at his body. Ripped. Really ripped. _Don't get jealous_

"Welcome, (y/n). My name's Aaron." He seemed almost like he was really trying his best to be forward.

You got to know all of your quirky neighbors, including Zane, the guy who threw up earlier.

**After the party...**

You and Garroth stood at the door, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoyed the welcome."

"It was awesome."

Garroth looked at Lucinda, who was passed out in your arms after too many drinks, "I never saw Lucinda as the irresponsible type."

You shot him a questioning look and the two of you laughed, "Forget what I said, that's exactly what she's like."

After arriving back at her house, you tucked her into bed and headed towards the front door. Just as your hand touched the handle, you heard her moan your name. "(y/n)? Is that you?"

You returned to her, "Yeah, you passed out after the party."

"Can you stay with me? Just for tonight?"

You didn't know how to respond. _Is she hitting on me?_

"Come on baby, I need a strong man by my side." She said in a seductive voice.

You froze, _Definitely hitting on me. But h_ _oly shit, this fast? Well maybe just for tonight..._ _No, I have my first day tomorrow._

"Goodnight Lucinda." You left the house.


	2. Lucinda

You woke up the next morning, your wrists hurt and your eyelids were heavy. Trying to rub them, you found that your arms were being held back. "What the hell?"

Your wrists and ankles were bound by chains on the edges of the bed. A bed that wasn't yours. _Oh Irene don't tell me..._

The sound of footsteps rushed towards the room and you tensed as the door creaked open. "Good morning Mr. (y/n)."

It was none other than the promiscuous Lucinda wearing purple slip lingerie. Her thin lips were formed into a mischievous smirk. Your morning wood had reached full mast (which was consent enough) as she made her way towards you, crawling on the bed until she was above you.

"I saw the way you were looking at me yesterday." She said while tugging at her bra, teasing you as she moved them painstakingly close to your face. "I haven't had a man in a while. Do you mind?"

Disregarding the rhetorical question, you decided to test her, "Maybe I do, this wouldn't be consensual."

She ran her index finger down your chest and abdomen, stopping right at your boxers, "Oh come on baby, I can be very persuasive if I need to be." She let out a heavy sigh, "But… I suppose if you declined then I'd put you to sleep and take you back home and you'll wake up like the pussy you are. Do you WANT pussy or do you want to BE a pussy?"

She was waiting for a yes, you smirked, "Well, I must defend my honour shouldn't I?"

She reciprocated and leaned in for a kiss. At first, it was relatively sweet until you entered her mouth with your tongue. She moaned and began rubbing her clit. She broke the kiss and pulled down your boxers, your erection springing free.

You reminded Lucinda that she herself was still clothed but she noticeability ignored you and began massaging your balls. "I see what you're doing, I'd prefer if I received a little compensation for you copping a feel yourself."

"Very well" Lucinda answered and pulled down her bra, her DD breasts falling in front of your eyes. "Does this suffice?"

Your primal instincts took over as you violently swung your arm to her breasts, squeezing them ferociously. At least, that's what you expected to happen, failing to remember the chains. Lucinda's head cranked back as she let out a loud laugh, "Oh no honey, it's not going to be that easy. I want to enjoy myself."

She gripped your shaft tightly and you moaned in expectation, but she let go and instead began moving her body into a different position, "As a witch, I need to have an understanding of alchemy. I'm thinking of giving you a little lesson."

She mounted your face, your tongue now directly underneath her opening. "First lesson; Equivalent Exchange."

Picking up on what she meant, you stuck your tongue inside her flailing it around like a maniac. She let out a little gasp and then leaned down towards your member. Lucinda applied a long string of saliva to her hand began lubricating your shaft, rubbing your head with her finger. A little amount of pre-cum dribbled out, "I see you're extremely excited." She stated as she quickly ducked down and sucked the head, before pulling off with a loud _pop_ sound.

"Fucking hell Lucy." Was what you attempted to say if she wasn't already muffling you.

She went back down this time and began bobbing her head down your shaft, the spit already creating a great lube for her mouth. You failed to keep up with her and Lucinda made note of it, "You know you're not really great at oral are you?"

What a blow to your masculinity, "Don't worry," She added, "I'm willing to give you another lesson. Imagine your tongue as a pencil, trace the letters of the alphabet and…"

Lucinda failed to finish her sentence before you had resumed your fast-paced tonguing, this time with a newly acquired technique.

"Holy fuck." She moaned as you felt her become more wet, now far too occupied to remember the whole alchemy lesson.

"(y/n), baby." Lucinda panted.

She gulped and her body began to shake, rocking back and forth. _Ladies and gentlemen…_

Lucinda let out a scream as her juices covered your face.

_We got 'em._

"Okay, that was amazing. Now it's my turn."

"Are you at least going to…"

"No," She interrupted, "It wouldn't be fun."

Gesturing to her wet clit, you responded: "It seems that you're having TOO much fun yourself."

"Later, I promise."

Now that she was off of you and had removed her lingerie, you finally had a good view of her. Her large DDs were complimented by her wide hips. She wasn't fat, but she had a little bit of fat which made her look even curvier. The cool kids called it THICC.

Lucinda posited her vagina above your member, rubbing the head on her opening. "I've always preferred cowgirl." She said.

Now extremely horny, she quickly began bouncing on your full length. You were sliding in and out due to the vast amount of juices that were now dripping on the bed. _She cums a lot._

Lucinda then changed her tactics and moved at a rapid-fire pace at the very bottom of your shaft, hitting your crotch, her breasts flapping around. A deep growl came from within you and Lucinda noticed that she was succeeding. "Okay fine, I guess you deserve a little treat."

Lucinda, still bouncing, leaning her breast inward, _Finally! I've been waiting for this!_

Her chest was right in front of you, but she stopped, "Just kidding."

That was the last straw. With all of your strength and anger, you tore the chains from the bed head grabbed her by the throat. She attempted to move back, but your legs had already been locked in place behind her back. You threw your body forwards, closing the gap, "Let me show you the agony you put me through." You growled.

Instead of retreating in fear, Lucinda dug her nails into your back, "Mmm, most of my previous boyfriends gave up trying to escape at this point. They were about as strong-willed as the chains."

Holding her waist, you lifted her up and got off the bed, pushing her face down as she presented her behind to him, spreading her cheeks revealing her glistening pussy. After slapping her cheeks with your erection you pushed your full length inside her. Lucinda's eyes bulged as your momentum began to build, using her breasts as handles to keep her steady.

Lucinda had very clearly been doing her kegels as she was extremely tight. The slapping sounds accompanied by her jiggling cheeks were only increasing your stamina, Lucinda let her body drop onto the bed, struggling to let out even a moan. _Definitely having another orgasm._ To keep it going, you let go of her breasts and took hold of her waist.

Once Lucinda had caught herself, she reached back and took your member in her hand, "Let's kick this up a notch" she suggested while pointing your erection to her backdoor.

"I agree." Was all you responded before entering at superhuman speed.

Lucinda let out loud screams of pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her skull, her mouth agape.

Panting, you gave Lucinda the heads up, pulling out as she flipped onto her back, smiling at you while pushing her large chest together. Thick strings of cum covered her face and breasts, managing to hit both of her eyes.

Lucinda, now blinded, gasped and wiped the cum off her face, sucking her finger clean while her body was covered in your mess.

Catching his breath, you joked, "Well Lucy, I'm glad I didn't miss the welcoming after-party."

Lucinda giggled, "Welcome to Phoenix Drop."


	3. Kim- Bridge

You awoke to a naked Lucinda curled up beside you. It was late afternoon and Lucinda looked pretty peaceful as she slept. Not wanting to wake her, you attempted to get up as discretely as possible, which proved to be quite difficult with her hand gripping your shaft.

Walking past Lucinda's window, you received a text from your boss: _You missed your first day. If this is your mindset then I might have to lay you off._

You groaned and started apologizing and all that jazz.

You noticed Lucinda tapping on the window. After she saw that she had your attention, you felt your pocket fill. Reaching into the pocket, you pulled out a pack of condoms. The packet read; _If you feel the demon warlock taking over, use these for protection from his imps._ You sighed and looked back at the window, Lucinda pointed to her stomach before waving her finger as if to communicate "No."

Blushing at the idea, you gave her a nod and continued on your way.

Walking along the footpath in the park, you saw a figure of a young woman heading towards you. Her hands were crossed, holding a book towards her chest. She walked with her head down, her red hair obscuring you from her view. She, therefore, walked right into you, bumping her forehead on your shoulder had woken her up.

Darting her eyes up at you, she took a step back as tears began to well up in her soft amber eyes if only for a second until her eyes had focused from behind her glasses. "Oh," she sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sorry. I thought you were... nevermind."

You approached her slowly, "You okay?" you instinctively reached into your pocket for tissues, your hand moving to take out the plastic package in your pocket. _NO, YOU IDIOT!_

Your hand shot out of your pocket.

"I'm fine thanks, I'll best be going now." Kim walked past you, her head staring at the ground once again.

In a last attempt to connect with this introvert, you called out, "I didn't catch your name!"

She stopped, turning to face you. You saw the girl's lips curve into a faint smile from underneath her scarf, "K-Kim!" She responded.

You made your way towards her, jogging at first until awkwardly slowing down as you thought about what you'd actually say. Kim took a step back, "Y-yes?"

"I um... I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to..." _Fuck why aren't more girls like Lucinda?_ "hang out? Get to know each other?"

Kim blushed at the last remark, and you, realizing what he had just implied, stammered, "No, no, no, no. Not like that!"

Kim laughed and took a deep breath and pushed her glasses up, "Okay, let's do it."

**Time Skip…**

The date went surprisingly alright. You played the role of a perfect rebound, so well that she was beetroot red by the end, "Do you... want to go the arcade, maybe?"

You mirrored her, blushing at how adorable she was acting, "That sounds great."

**Another one...**

The two of you made your way up Kim's apartment steps, your arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I had a great time (y/n), " Kim said with her head resting on your shoulder, "I'm glad I got to meet you, especially after... you know."

She took her keys and held it up to the front door before hesitating, her head once again falling into that iconic Kim position, "What's wrong Kim?"

She walked past you to look out at the street, "Not here, good." She mumbled to herself.

"Kim?"

"It's nothing," Kim responded, "It's just that my roommate is kind of..." She flinched, "The worst." Kim grabbed your hand and proceeded to lead you into the apartment.

You were flustered, "Woah, hey Kim. Are you serious right now?"

Just as before, you had spoken incorrectly and her head spun around, her eyes widened, "What!?" She let go of you, "No, nothing like that!"

There was an awkward pause.

"Unless," She began, "You wanted to?"


	4. Kim

"J-Just, w-wait in the bedroom over there okay?" Kim demanded, unable to meet your face.

You obliged and walked down the hallway before reaching the bedroom, it was different than you expected it to look, still girly but not particularly geeky, _Whatever,_ you thought, _It's not like it matters._

Entering her room, you jumped up and let your full weight slam onto the bed. You heard nervous mumbling as Kim made her way down to the bedroom. As you kicked off your shoes, Kim poked her head from out the side of the door, "Oh," her mouth began to gape, "You're…"

She paused.

You sat up, "Is something wrong?"

Kim smirked at you, "Never mind, this will be fun!"

She revealed her body in front of the door frame. Kim had a slender figure, with fewer curves than Lucinda. Her matching lime green undergarments both covered her B cup breasts and revealed her thin hips, _Not so bad Kim._

Kim's forearms covered her abdomen and bra, turning her head to the side and blushing.

"You look beautiful Kim." You reassured her. Getting up off the bed, you walked up to her to lift her up until she leaped at you, her extended arms wrapping around your neck as her lips slammed against yours. You almost slipped for a second but regained balance by holding onto her hips, swinging her body around. For a while, your lips were locked. It felt nice and you could feel Kim smiling. You decided to kick things up a notch by gently sliding your tongue between her lips. Kim immediately gave way, too scared and inexperienced to deny you.

 _Don't worry Kim, I'll take care of you._ You caressed her red hair behind her ear as the kiss broke, your hand running from the brown roots to the dyed red. You lifted Kim bridal-style and carried her to the bed, laying her body down as you began to unbutton your pants.

Kim sat up, "Let me help you with that." She grinned and pulled your waist towards her, "You just take off your shirt."

Removing your pants, Kim was face to face with your ***cough*** "husband's bulge" and began breathing heavily. You found this cute as the blood began rushing, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Kim chuckled nervously, "I guess you guys get off to that kind of stuff, huh?"

"It's… an additional bonus, but just that. Now, are you ready to lose it?"

Looking back at your crotch, Kim hesitantly pulled down your briefs as your erection flung out, slapping her in the face causing her to let out a yelp. You laughed and she glared at you before she began to laugh as well.

Kim inhaled deeply before enclosing her fingers around your shaft, "Ohh, that's… that's really something."

She began to pump her hand back and forth, very rigidly. It turned you on, but that didn't make up for the bad technique, "Hey, Kimmy. Loosen up, sweetheart."

Following your advice, Kim began to jerk you off more fluidly. After getting a few moans out of you, she was satisfied and let go of you. "Okay," she said to herself, "Let's do this."

Standing up, she slid off her panties, wiggling around to make things go by faster. With a hand over her flower, she lay back on the bed, a hand over her mouth as she began trembling. You smiled as you made your way onto the bed, leaning in for another kiss while taking hold of her hand, moving it and running your finger along the edge of her clit. Kim whimpered, drawing your attention to her.

"Kim…"

"No," she began, "I want you to."

You were uneasy despite her consent but were then reassured when you actually did slip two of your fingers inside of her, revealing how moist she really was. "Do you want to…?"

"Yes." She immediately interrupted. With her heart pounding, she kissed you again and rested her head on the pillow. Ready to start, you positioned yourself at her entrance. Excited, you were about to jUmP rIgHt InTo It before you remembered Lucinda's advice. "One moment!" You hopped off the bed and picked up your pants, digging your fingers into the pockets before taking out the condom. _Thank you Lucy._

Kim took it from you and fit the condom over your erection before you two ran back to your original positions.

**So, from the top…**

You positioned yourself at Kim's entrance and brushed your head against her wet lips. You looked at her for permission and saw her hugging a pillow in front of her chest and face. The two of you made eye contact and she nodded. Kim began to rustle as you pushed against her archway. You held her hand as you counted down for her, "3. 2. 1."

Pushing yourself in, Kim let out an ear-piercing squeal as you gained entry inside her. You gave her a second to calm down before you began to slide in and out of her. Kim gasped and pushed the pillow into her chest, sucking her fingers rubbing her clit, "(y/n)," she moaned.

After going at it for a couple of minutes, Kim decided to change positions, "Let me be on top this time." She said as she mounted you. She began to ride you, arching back and resting her hands on the bed. To steady her, you ran your hands down her delicate body, feeling the goosebumps as your hands came to rest on her slim waist, _Holy Irene, that's a rocking bod._ How this girl was a single virgin you would never know… I mean you did, but that's not important.

You saw her small breast shaking and decided to steady them, gently holding them as your thumbs played with her hard nipples. Kim responded well as you brought her body down in order to reach them. You began to suckle her as she was caught off guard, her head looking upward as she climaxed at the overwhelming synesthesia of your tongue flicking her nipple and your member pumping away.

This made you even hornier, pounding her vagina harder as you could feel yourself about to release too. "Kimmy, I feel like I'm at my limit." You panted.

"(y/n)," she panted back, "I love you. But I need you to stop okay?"

Confused, you slowed down and allowed her to get off you. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. In fact, that was amazing! It's just that… I've already finished and I don't want you to just cover yourself in, well… your cum. So, I'll finish you off and I want you to do on the pillow."

You laughed but agreed, "Ah what the fuck?"

Kim had you lie down on the bed as she began to jack you off again, with a far better technique than before, "I think I've gotten the hang of it."

"You know, with a little private tutouring, you can be quite amazing at this."

Kim laughed at the joke, and you assured her, "Oh no, I'm dead serious."

"Okay (y/n)," she replied, "We'll see."

Your member twitched and Kim took note, "Oh boy, here it comes."

"Dammit, Kim!" You exclaimed as you knelt up and blew your load all over the pillow.

Kim giggled, "That was incredible. Thanks for going along with my request."

Turning back to face her, you brought up an important subject, "You said you loved me?"

She smiled affectionately at you, nodding, "Mhmm!"

You smirked back at her and lifted her up, giving her a passionate kiss, "This isn't your bed is it?"

Kim couldn't contain herself as she burst into laughter, "My roommate, Lily, is just the worst. She's been awful to me since high school."

"Well, I guess you deserve to get some payback."

You carried her to her bedroom as the two of you got in, both of you now tired. Snuggling up against you, Kim soon fell asleep with a smile. She was beautiful.

**The next morning…**

Kim woke up alone. Devastated at first, she checked her phone for the time and saw a text from (y/n): _Hey, I decided to leave last night before Lily came home. Want to see each other again sometime?_

She smiled and hugged the phone, then being jolted out of her trance when Lily threw open door. "Hey! I'm waiting on breakfast! I'm already really horny for some reason, don't make me hangry as well! Wait, why do you look so… happy? Didn't Laurence find a better girl?"

"I don't care anymore." Kim responded in a sweet tone, "I..."

Lily scoffed, "You? Meeting another guy? Get the fuck out!" Lily hopped onto Kim's bed, "Breakfast can wait, you NEED to tell me ALL about it!"


	5. Aphmau- Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, this is set during Aphmau's Year

It was late, very late, and you were awake and busy cranking one out. That is until you heard the sound of metal bins being knocked over from outside.

"Wooooaaah! Haha!" _sounds like a drunk… wait, is that Aphmau?_

"Aaaaaph," another girl called out tiredly, "Slow down, we need to _*hiccup*_ collect ourselves." You squinted as you attempted to make out the shapes within the unilluminated sidewalk, that was definitely Katelyn.

"Oh come on Katie, it's fine. Let's head…. _*thud*_

"Aphmau!"

Begrudgingly, you got up and head out toward the girls, seeing Katelyn kneeling down, shaking a passed out Aphmau as a failed attempt to wake her up. Noticing you, Katelyn flashed you an awkward smile, "Hey (y/n). Can you lend a hand?"

Together, the two of you carried the unconscious girl towards her house, but Katelyn stopped at the door. You gave her a puzzled look.

Katelyn looked down, "Let's take her to my place, Kawaii~chan is out of town for the weekend seeing her family, so she won't be there for us to bother her at this time."

"But Aaron…"

"I know he's not here," She interrupted, "But I don't think Aphmau wants to be reminded of him for a while."

You were confused, "Because of what happened at the lodge?"

She didn't look at you, "Y-yeah."

The two of you agreed to take Aphmau to Katelyn's place.

After tucking her in Kawaii~chan's bed, Katelyn collapsed on top of her own bed. "Thanks for everything (y/n)." Katelyn said with her voice muffled by the pillow, "Aphmau doesn't do well with alcohol considering her… lower than average stature."

You chuckled in response, "Katelyn, I'm too tired to head back home, can I stay the night?"

"(y/n), she's practically my little sister, go home, we'll be fine."

"Katelyn, I think Aphmau would want someone sober to be looking after you two."

"Hey! I'm _*hiccup*_ sober." You both snickered. "Fine, you can stay."

The two of you shared a smile that lasted for a little too long as you were familiarized with the turquoise eyes that matched her unique hair, she managed to pull off being both cute and sexy. Your mind trailed off when remembering the time that you saw her doing CrossFit and… "* _ahem_ * I'll head down to the couch."

Katelyn looked just as awkward, "Y-yeah, goodnight."

**Later into the night…**

You awoke to a mass placed on top of you, your eyes shot open as a C cup breast pressed against your face. Your inner Sherlock went to work, _Boobs too small to be Lucinda, but too big to be Kim._ Your hands ran along the girl's hips, _not muscular to be Katelyn_... "oh no." You said aloud.

"Heeeey (y/n), you awake?"

"Aphmau please, let's not. You're going through something really difficult and this is not okay."

She giggled, "Then why is your cock hard?"

You had no answer for her, so she continued, "Katelyn and I went out to get hammered because Aaron has had another woman while he's been at the Lycan's. I thought it was a misunderstanding at first but it wasn't, my mother and Rachel told me otherwise." She leaned in closer and you could smell the alcohol, "So are you going to be a shoulder to cry on?"

You couldn't believe it, I mean sure, Aaron was a hunk of man that had many women pining for him, but he had always seemed so genuine. What a scumbag, "Yeah," You responded.

"Good, now let's do it."


	6. Aphmau

You pulled her down and tasted the alcohol from her tongue, Aphmau seemed to be enjoying it considering her relative lack of experience when it came to this. You reached up and groped her C cup bust, beginning to massage them while the drunkard began grinding on your crotch, moaning. Aphmau hastily reached into your pants and held onto your erection, her hand warm.

Your hands made their way down her waist until you realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. You begin rubbing her already moist clit, clearly Aphmau was already set on sleeping with you. Your hands moved behind as you squeezed and played with her perky ass, not wide but she had meat on her. She yelped as her ass made a loud *slap* sound, her cheeks jiggling.

Breaking the kiss, Aphmau went further down and began to jerk your crotch, painstakingly close to her lips. However, this girl was too giddy to tease you like Lucinda and went right into the blowjob, clearly she had been practicing as she knew how to work her way without the teeth. Pushing her own head down, she forced herself down the entire shaft, slobbering all over you as she coughed, trying to ease your erection down her throat.

Her hands were bent perpendicular, facing upwards as if to say "Look ma, no hands!"

Aphmau lifted her head off your erection, still connected to it by strings of spit and went right back down again, swallowing it all back up and deep throating you. Satisfied that you were completely hard, Aphmau sat up and was lifted by you as you lay her flat on her back to get a good look at her, switching on the table lamp.

Her C cup perfectly proportionate for her short stature. Relatively skinny with some fat to give her some curves, yet her hips were not as wide as Lucinda or even that upbeat girl you've seen around the gym lately. Moving further down, you were ready to dive in to that until you realized that you were unprotected.

"Fuck."

"Don't worry (y/n)," Aphmau reassured, "It's all good."

You may have been horny, but you weren't an idiot. Shit, I don't carry condoms with…

Hanging out of your pants pockets was strangely enough an unopen condom packet. Despite it simply being for a brief moment, you could have sworn that the chibi drawing of Lucinda winked at you.

"You found one? Sweet, now come on, let's fuck." She stressed the word "on" in an irritated manner.

After hastily applying the condom and rushing back to Aphmau, you raised and spread the petite girls' legs and prodded her entrance, you remembered one of your lessons with Lucinda, "Assert dominance, show her that you're not desperate."

Aphmau let out an impatient and agonising groan, taking hold of your shaft, "Do I need to teach you how to hit the mark, or are you going to actually get it in?"

The hint of desperation in your voice turned you on, "Not one for teasing I see."

"Hurry up already and take me." She demanded, She's cute when she's trying to be assertive.

Having her enthusiastic consent, you teasingly prodded and slid your erect head inside her, a moan escaped her. You expected to meet resistance, but none came. You gave her a questioning glance, Aphmau answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well of course Aaron and I…" She blushed, "Did things, we've known each other since I was sixteen."

Now with reassurance that there was no need to be careful, Aphmau wrapped her legs around your waist, slamming your member inside her. Aphmau's moan was a combination of pleasure and shock (the penetration too sudden to allow her to ready herself). She was slightly loose but the two of you were too horny to be bothered by it.

You wrapped your arms around her and lifted her petit figure, lowering her down your entire length. "Oh my Irene." She gasped.

You began pumping into her tight pussy, your waists slamming together. Clenching her muscles, Aphmau began grinding alongside you, making you go even faster. Aphmau began to moan loudly. Instinctively, you covered her mouth with your hand and rammed her into a wall, now holding her with one arm, becoming more vicious with your thrusts.

You leaned in towards her ear, "Shut the fuck up," You growled, "Katelyn is right upstairs."

Aphmau responded by beginning to suck your fingers, her eyelids heavy from arousal. After a while of this, Aphmau began to lose her strength in keeping herself tight for you and you could tell she was almost at her limit. Moving back to the couch, still fucking her, you lay down, still fucking her. Aphmau stopped to turn around, exposing her bouncy ass as she rode you reverse cowgirl. Your hands glided down her hips to her ass, Aphmau panted, "C'mon (y/n), spank me!"

Obliging, you began to slap her posterior, "Harder!" she gasped, along with negative comments about her boyfriend.

Once again, you obliged and were rewarded with a cry of pain and pleasure. You continued until her ass was bright red and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, drooling. You could feel your end coming, "Aph, I'm about to cum" You moaned.

As you tore off the condom, Aphmau had already gotten on her knees, raising her breasts with her tongue out. You almost couldn't make it in time before releasing a final messy load in her mouth. Aphmau kept her tongue out, letting it all drip onto her breasts. She lay on her back, rubbing it in.

You could see her eyes begin to falter, "It was nice having fun with you (y/n), don't make me wait so long to do it again." She immediately passed out from the night of drinking and sex. Leaving the mess on her breasts, you carried her upstairs to her bed. Laying down on the couch downstairs, two thoughts came to you: "I hope Aaron doesn't find out about this," And"I hope Katelyn didn't hear any of that"

The next morning…

Katelyn woke up just as dawn commenced, which was she thought was great because no one was awake, I mean, I love Aphmau and the others, but I like being alone, it's more comfortable… Where's Aphmau? The bedsheets seem as if she left, maybe she woke up?

Katelyn headed towards the bathroom and only for the doorknob to move as she gripped it, Aphmau walked past her looking like shit, her eyes discharged and her hair crazy, _She must have had fun last night, Lucinda did give her the magic vibrator._

No acknowledgment until she reached the end of the hall, "Morning Katie, I'm shitfaced and going back to bed, my back is killing me."

(y/n) woke up after a while and decided to make breakfast, which Katelyn was cool with. _He's really sweet, but I can tell he feels out of place around me, similar to Aaron in a way._

….

You heard the creaking of the staircase which woke you up, Shit, pants! Where's Aphmau? Aaron comes back today! Is that him? No, he would have seen us in missionary on the couch.

"Morning (y/n), how's it goin…"

"Hold on a sec!" *zip*

After volunteering to make breakfast, you finally got your shit together and thought about last night, you guys fucked while she was blacked out so you hoped for the best. Speaking of last night, fuck she was good, a horny drunk Latina will be hard to beat.

"What's the problem?"

That voice...

"Yes, it's the first and best girl in your neighbourhood harem."

You turned around to confirm your suspicions, "What are you doing in Aphmau's house?"

"Good morning to you too baby." Lucinda laughed, "So how're the ladies going? You've been using the condoms I gave you?"

"How the fuck did you…?"

"After seeing her and Katelyn drunk when heading home last night, I had a feeling you were going to insert yourself both figuratively and literally into her little… situation."

Your heart felt like it was about to burst out of your chest, "(y/n)! How's breakfast?" A voice came from upstairs.

The two of you shared nervous looks as you assured Katelyn that it would be done in a minute. Lucinda /tp before Katelyn came down…with Aphmau behind her, you held your breath.

"Yay! I'm starving," Aphmau strolled right past you as if no tension existed, "Let's eat."

She doesn't remember. For now, at least, you were fine.


	7. Lucinda and Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob only, sorry. I promise the next threesome will have actual sex

_The two looked so cute together_ , you thought, _I almost feel bad for banging Aphmau... almost._ You smirk at your thoughts as you turn to face Kim whose fingers were laced around yours, "Should we come out of hiding now?" You asked.

Kim relayed the question onto the others and after a quick agreement, everyone revealed themselves to the couple as they embraced on the beach.

As the group of friends headed back to their hotel rooms, Kim began lagging after only the two of you and Lucinda remained. "Kim, what's the matter hon?" Lucinda asked.

Kim rubbed her shoulder and looked at the ground, a clear sign of nervousness and after a breath began to talk, "Ghost has been talking to me, and according to her the two of you have been sleeping together."

Lucinda and you shared a look of concern and you decided to do the talking, "Kim I can't lie to you. Lucinda and I-"

"Oh no, it's honestly fine. Aside from reading to me your little black book, Ghost has been teaching me how to be my own woman. And I realise that I just needed someone comforting to rebound off of back then. As for being a woman, well... I have desires and I want to have sex with you still, even if it's just a... um, 'friends with benefits' situation."

Lucinda was dumbfounded at the fact that these words were coming from Kim, "You're being very open about this, but (y/n) is my fuckbuddy too so we have an awkward situation."

As a guy, you'd seen enough porn to tell what 3 young adults would do in this situation, plus your pants were beginning to tighten. You didn't want to seem like the horny one here so you kept your mouth shut, which Kim noticed, "You're thinking what I'm thinking right (y/n)?"

Lucinda smirked and began rubbing your crotch similar to your first day in Mystreet, "Let's head to my hotel room." She decided.

**Time skip...**

By the time the three of you made it to the room and the girls had your pants down, you had been becoming as giddy as an elitist fan whenever a Minecraft Dairies episode is released as the pre-cum had shot out onto Kim's t-shirt, making her yelp. The two laughed as you began to undress Kim until Lucinda stopped you, "Don't get too excited boy, tonight is about proving which one of us can please YOU best, so only your dick is required. Now get on the bed."

"S-so, I guess you start Lucinda?"

Lucinda giggled seductively, "I'll be happy to give you first serve."

Kim, obviously nervous and still unexperienced despite no longer being a virgin, rubbed her index finger on your head before stroking from the head to halfway down the shaft at a slow pace, with her other hand at the base and her pinkie finger massaging your balls. "Does it... feel good (y/n)? I can be just as good as Lucinda."

Her uncertainty was erased with your moaning as a response. Gaining this newfound confidence, Kim interlaced her fingers as she began sliding her fingers up and down your entire shaft, panting with excitement. Lucinda, now eager to have a piece of your cake, began running her hand along your thigh, moving along to your balls. "You're so hard." Kim remarked.

Finally reaching her breaking point, Lucinda shoved Kim away and snatched your member in her palm, bending it to the side with her lips agonizingly close to your shaft. Leaning in she asked, "You like that, don't you?" (rhetorical of course), she bent your member further to the side until letting it go, flinging back into place and sending a rush through up through your body. You noticed Kim behind Lucinda with a distressed look on her face. Noticing this, Lucinda let out a mischievous giggle as she began rubbing your head, "I can't wait to wrap my tongue around it."  
Kim cried out, "Now you wait just a min-"

"I want this hot cock in my mouth." Lucinda began to move her mouth closer to your head, her breath hot and moist. The second her tongue made contact with your tip, Kim jumped back in with a desperate cry and swallowed half of you in one go, with her fingers holding the rest of your member. Kim began to bob her head up and down your member, stopping at quick intervals to suck the saliva covering your member back in. A grin on her face, she took your full length in and gagged, taking you in and out of her mouth with quick gasps of air between, before removed your penis from her mouth and interlaced your hand with hers, "See? I'm a good girl."

"I don't believe this." Remarked Lucinda.

 _Yep, she's definitely pissed_. You observed.

Kim let your member free and rested her head on your lap before Lucinda pushed her away, "It's my turn." She declared.

Lucinda moaned as she blew you, swaying her head side to side and slurping as she slowly pushed all of you down her throat, and just as slowly removing you. Instead of continuing to take you in, Lucinda began to lick up and around your head before resuming with the usual. Kim was already feeling needy, "I miss you already." Her hand placed on her chest.

Lucinda cared not for Kim as she tried different maneuvers, letting your member rub against her gum before flinging out against her top lip. Deepthroating you again, Kim could not help but be impressed at Lucinda's skill, now making your member glisten with their combined saliva. You placed one hand on Lucinda's forehead, guiding her up and down your lower shaft. She then took it out and leaned her head against your shaft, saliva covering the left side of her face, "Your cock is so delicious."

"You witch, give it here!" Kim once again went all out, this time deep throating you continuously. You held her by the chin, your thumb caressing her cheek, guiding her like you did Lucinda. "I got this." She told you, and got it she did, grabbing your thigh and forcing herself all the way down, holding your entire length in her mouth for 7 seconds, coughing.

Lucinda was entertained with Kim, rubbing Kim's shoulders, "That's more I like it, Kim."

At this point, Kim's sounds were a combination of panting and drooling. Again resting her head but this time with your head in her mouth, she stared at you and pleaded dreamingly, "Please cum in my mouth."  
You once again shared a glance with Lucinda at Kim's change in attitude.

"I want it all!" She announced.

Feeling that you were almost there, you dragged her head down all the way and released yourself down her throat. Expecting to see it pour out of her mouth, you and Lucinda were surprised when Kim opened her empty mouth, "See? All gone."

"Aww, no fair." Lucinda pouted. She began sucking you again, but this time even harder desperate to make you climax. She began doing what were essentially push ups with her hands pushing against your abdomen. She continuously switched between this and licking your head. You grabbed her head with both hands and forcefully shook her throat up and down your member, making her gag ferociously. Taking your member out and pressing her DD breasts against it, she moaned, "Give me that hot load." As you forced her back down before clogging her throat with your semen.

Unlike her former underling, Lucinda could not take it all in and let it pour out onto her breasts with Kim stepping in to clean that up, Lucinda pouted, "I guess you really can't last a minute without a little taste can't you whore?" but on the inside, Lucinda knew that Kim had gone above and beyond her current limit to please you.

The two women thought that you were done and began to lock lips before you cried out in ecstasy, and sprayed strings of cum all over their faces.

"Holy Irene!" Kim cried out.

"Move over bitch, this one is mine!"

After you had completely depleted yourself, you lay back on Lucinda's bed with Kim crawling up beside you, and Lucinda drooling over your balls, "I guess these are empty." She joked.

The three of you gasped a chuckle before falling asleep immediately, Not thinking about how you would explain what happened to the three of you to the rest of the gang the next morning.


	8. Melissa- Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one to write considering it began after Stay With Me. Take Them By Force was... well it put me on hiatus for a while

Lucinda was horny, Kim needed a rebound, and now that you think about it you're not sure if Aphmau actually consented (I mean, she DID came on to you). Despite the harem building up, you felt empty and lacked true intimacy. Not during that fateful day at the gym though.

After the welcome party, you and Aaron had become really close. He tried to help you become humbler, which was quite difficult after you had slept with two of the neighbors, and you were trying to help him open up to others, but mainly Aaron enjoyed spending time with you because you could just listen. When his family tried to reconnect with him, you were the only guy he could confide his emotions with. You and he discussed your desire to have an intimate relationship with a woman as he had with Aphmau. Because of this, he felt comfortable enough to that he planned to introduce you to his sister, well, until began to get too cocky.

A month after your evening with Kim, the testosterone and adrenaline had led to you spending the whole day at the gym. Walking over to the bench press, you and Aaron noticed each other. He sweating like crazy, muscles glistening with sweat ( **AN: wait, this isn't yaoi** ), seeing where you were heading he asked if you needed someone to spot you. Ha! You almost laughed, _I've fucked three girls these past few months, you think I can't safely lift bro?_

You rejected his offer while keeping your composure, not noticing your arms screaming at you to go home. _I'm going to be the harem king!_ But the universe wasn't planning on giving you superhuman stamina.

_One rep_

_C'mon…_

_one rep_

…

_YES!_

You could barely keep it up for a moment, much unlike in your sexual endeavors. Your elbows retracted as did your arms, while you attempted to slowly regain control. Unfortunately, you were too slow and you felt your Adam's apple being pushed downward to make way for your impending doom. As you were being strangled by the bar, someone had bolted over to lift it off you. "Holy shit, are you still alive there bud?"

"Barely, but I'm sure I could have handled it myself." You croaked.

"Okay sweetheart" the person laughed, feminine you noticed now that your senses were returning. Slowly managing to sit up, you looked up at your savior and felt the weight tumble back onto you. Decked out in tight gym clothes showing off her figure; full CC cup sized breasts, a visible midriff with faint abs and childbearing hips. A light tan and brown hair tipped with yellow that fell to her lower back. Fallen lips that revealed her amazing smile and… wolf ears, with a tail?

"Well this is my first time meeting a werewolf, the name's (y/n)"

"I'm happy that I could be of assistance to you (y/n), I'm Melissa."

"Are you from around here? I think I would have seen you before."

"Nope, I'm visiting my little brother. He's expecting me tomorrow but I arrived here early so I have time to kill".

From behind Melissa you saw Aaron exit the locker room and the two of you locked eyes again, but this time his eyes were filled with alarm. He quickly began to leave as you continued to stare at him questioningly, _Aaron?_ You wondered. Noticing that your attention was directed elsewhere, Melissa spun around to follow your gaze, "Aaron!?" she exclaimed, and left after him.

_She was here to see her brother, either Aaron is an old friend or he's a …_

**Time Skip… Like REALLY Long Time Skip**

Dressed up in the fanciest clothes you had (considering that you were on a summer holiday), eight of you decided to head to the casino. Lucinda was of course wearing a tight dress to get you in the mood for what she wanted to try tonight, her mischievous smirk getting the blood flowing. Your eyes drifted away from her towards Melissa, with a giddy smile plastered on her face. However, one glance into her eyes unveiled her façade, they were filled with distress. You thought back to the only time you ever saw her falter when trying to keep up the bright personality she was known for.

**Flashback…**

The gang huddled in the living room, eyes glued to the broadcast. Starlight was on lockdown and a lot of you were criminals, except for you of course. Melissa gripped your hand tightly, 'You shouldn't stay here, the Guardian Forces aren't looking for you. Go with the RoMeaves." She ordered with a hint of timidity.

"I'm not leaving you guys to have all the fun, it feels good to be a gangster you know?" You teased in an attempt to break the tension.

"Dammit, (y/n)," cursed a voice behind you, "I need someone to watch my parents."

It was Garroth, laying on the recliner, his body still weak from the painful transformation he had undergone. You knew he and Melissa were probably offering the sensible choice, but you were a young twenty-something driven by not your brain, but what was below it

…your heart.

"For fuck's sake (y/n), I know you don't want to listen! But I need you to stay safe so I can rest easy." Melissa grew uncomfortable feeling everyone's eyes focused on her, the last sentence still lingering, "I mean… it's one less person to worry about."

You stood your ground and Melissa gave up trying to convince you, "Fine, but you'll be with me at all times."

And that's how you ended up at the ball.

Watching the two girls dance together was a real treat for any guy at the party. Lucinda obviously wanted to come onto you tonight, however, her tone had changed after seeing Melissa. While dancing, she leaned in closer to Melissa and said… something. It definitely had an effect on Melissa as her eyes widened and her mouth quivered. Lucinda, in character, spun the wolf over to you, "C' mon (y/n)!" Lucinda called.

"Yo. Why have you just been standing to the side tonight?"

"I'm fine with just observing, you looked amazing out there."

"What a charmer, you must be a real hit with the ladies."

"You… could say that."

"…"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Can we talk?" Melissa asked, "There's a room down the hallway."

The two of you left the floor and you headed to the empty room.

Melissa began, "We've known each other for a couple of months now, you've become Aaron's brother of sorts and you're really important to me. I trust you enough to open up to you. Like you saw at the apartment, I've been trying to keep up the idea of the cool older sister, I had to be there for Aaron when our parents spend most of his life away."

Her smile returned, "But once I came back to Aaron and met you, I started to actually be consistently happy, which is great considering I need to be there for him at a time like this."

She moved in closer and poked you in the chest, "I need you to be by my side."

"Okay then, now that you've told me this I'll actually try not to die."

Melissa giggled and embraced you, "Smart arse." She mumbled.

You held her tight and her lips moved closer to your ear, giving you a slight tickle, "I love you (y/n)."

"Melissa…"

Why? Why did you reply the way you did? Did you want to take advantage of this girl for your own sexual gratification? On a subconscious level maybe, but that's not what you thought. It had been almost a year since you met her, before anyone else in the neighbourhood, your connection was stronger than any other person you knew. She needed you, and you needed her. You wanted to be with Melissa. How could you summarize these feelings?

"I love you, Melissa Lycan."


	9. Melissa

Melissa let out a gasp as a tear ran down her cheek, she chuckled halfheartedly, "You sure you know what you're getting into (y/n)?"

You wiped the tear with your thumb and smiled at her, "There's only one way to find out."

Melissa had no time to respond before you locked lips with her, her lips were soft and comforting, but somewhat cold. One hand caressed her shoulder while the other stroked her hair. You held for a while until she broke from you. Still shocked, Melissa said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're warm." Which you both giggled at.

"So do you want to go back?" You asked.

"Absolutely not (y/n), I want to have sex. I know that's very weird to say like that, but I've always been saving myself for a guy who I liked that wasn't an ass. Who knows what will happen on this island?"

You couldn't disagree. Melissa ran towards the couch at the end of the room and opened it up to reveal a pullout couch. She let her dress fell to the ground and she hopped back onto the mattress. You sprinted towards and leaned into her, once again passionately locking lips and resting your hand on her arm. Melissa's hand went right towards your crotch and began rubbing the bulge, increasing your libido which made you slip your hand under her bra.

Your thumb brushed against her hard nipple as Melissa let out a moan. You unhooked the golden gates and her breasts were revealed to you, they were a perfect CC pair. Your thumb continued to run circles around and across her nipple as you suckled on the other.

Helping Melissa pull down your pants, you were left revealed to her as member lay in her grasp. You stopped for a moment to take off your shirt before returning to suckle her, this time moving your hand towards her panties, a finger slipping underneath and running along her clit. Melissa shuddered and breathed heavily as she began to stroke your erection, she was wet.

You moved off her and pulled her panties off, pulling her waist towards your lips and moving in towards her. Lucinda had taught you some tricks as your old fuck buddy, _"Remember (y/n), the language to a woman is similar to the English language. Just remember your ABCs."_

Your tongue traced the alphabet inside her vagina which appeared to be effective; once hitting the letter G Melissa stretched her body, pushing her hips out towards you, letting her ears and tails stick out as she let out a loud dog-like whimper.

After giving her a moment to breathe you commented on her climax, "Based on that sound, I believe I've succeeded."

She sighed and smiled at you, "My turn."

She rolled on top of you and began sucking your head while massaging your balls. You felt her mouth change and her canine teeth began to extend. Noticing your shock, she moved away from you, her hands covering her mouth, "I'm sorry! This happens whenever I become aroused. Are you…"

"No Melissa, not one bit." You reassured her, "I love you, I don't care about anything else. Besides… it can be kind of kinky."

Her wolf ears perked up and she returned to her previous action, this time going further and using the teeth to trap your member between them, running the teeth up and down the shaft. This continued for a while until you felt yourself reaching your limit, "Slow down Melissa, I'm not going to last any longer."

The two of you began to make out again, this time she lay on top of you, her palm pushing your chest down onto the mattress. You reciprocated and gently felt her left breast, both of your hearts were beating heavily. Feeling rejuvenated, you lifted her curvy body and sat her above your erect member. She let out a quiet gasp and she gently eased herself onto you until she had completely hidden you in the cowgirl position. "You ready?" you asked.

"Let me get the hang of it."

Melissa pushed against your body to move along the length of your member, and like Kim, she eventually began picking up speed as she became more confident. Obviously, her libido was growing as she began to be more playful, laughing excitedly and tightening her damp cavern, _She's obviously been doing her kegels_ , you wondered with your hands resting on her hips.

Holding onto her hips, your hands were moved about as Melissa began moving her hips in a circle, increasing the pleasure for the both of you, "Fuck, you're really enjoying this aren't you?"

She laughed in response and began rotating counter-clockwise, much to your enjoyment. This continued for a while until she decided to switch positions, being a lot faster than the first time, Melissa got off you before lifting her leg above you, facing her body away from you and exposing her rounded behind to you.

Kneeling onto you, she began bouncing at a fast rate, her cheeks were bouncing only slightly, showing off her toned attributes. One thing was flapping around, however, her tail. You gripped it gently and tugged at it, causing her to arch backward and let out a howl, similar to when she had first orgasmed. "I'm assuming you have a much more exposed G-spot?"

She didn't need to answer and instead began to bounce even faster, with you tugging on her tail. She eventually began to pant as she slowed down, tired.

 _No matter_ , you thought as you carried her to the end of the couch and positioned yourself behind her.

"How ironic that we tackle this position." Melissa joked, "Besides, I've been doing all the work tonight."

You responded by grabbing her tail and hip, slamming into her. Melissa moaned as she rubbed her clit and played with her boobs. She had orgasmed a lot faster this time, clearly, the tail tugging and the doggy style had been extremely effective. You began to pick up speed, feeling yourself reaching the climax. Wanting to make it romantic, she suggested that the two of you moved back onto the mattress."

The two of you resumed your initial love-making position and she leaned in to make out as she rode you like a cowgirl. She unlocked from your lips to whisper, "Inside me, please."

You tilted your head until her forehead rested on yours, "Melissa…"

"(y/n)…"

"I…"

"I…"

"I LOVE YOU!"


	10. Katelyn- Bridge

You lay on your bed, staring at the ceiling, it was early and you couldn't sleep.

Melissa was alive, but…

Your closest friend didn't remember shit. Not even his fucking fiancé, much less me.

So now the woman you loved and your best friend have left to rehabilitate him and you're alone. You decided to head to the gym to blow off some steam. It was early in the morning so seemed to be empty except for the sound of a punching bag being beat to shit accompanied by frequent grunts.

Intrigued, you made your way through the gym to the source, until you reached the bench press. You stopped, remembering the first time you met Melissa.

No. You told yourself. Keep moving.

You forced your feet to keep moving forward until you reached the corner. Poking your head around the corner, you saw a half destroyed punching bag, the culprit? Katelyn by the looks of it. No other woman would have That strong of biceps, a six-pack, strong curved legs, a round firm butt… and blue hair, of course, blue hair tied up into a pony tail.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed as she gave the bag one more kick, ripping it off the chain and flying it across the gym. It slammed against the wall, and you both jumped back from the sound of the impact. "Holy shit." You murmured.

Katelyn spun around at you with her eyes wide, "Fuck, I umm…" What was there for her to say?

"Don't explain shit," you interrupted, "After everything that went down this summer, super-steroids are the norm at this point."

She shot you a grim smile, which was enough of an answer, "You here to blow off steam too? I've been separated from both my best friend and… Travis."

You looked down, "Yeah, it's the same situation with me. The Lycans were… important to me."

"I know how you and Melissa were, that night that there was the ball."

You were shocked, "H-how…?"

"Lucinda."

You mirrored Katelyn's tired smile, "Of course."

Finally becoming conscious of the grim mood, Katelyn suggested the two of you spot each other.

Hours later…

"FUCK YOU!" You bellowed as you threw up the weights one final time for Katelyn to lift into place. You dropped back onto the bench, your chest rising and falling. Katelyn, grinned down at you, "Fuck, that's a new record."

Everyone in the gym had migrated away from you two, making sure not be near whenever you changed station. The pair of you were insane, fuelled by the rage and frustration caused by the summer vacation. You got a good look at Katelyn's amazing body once more with sweat trickling down it. You weren't discreet about it at all, and Katelyn lifted you up and pushed you against a nearby column, "Fuck this shit, let's go back your place, KC… Nana is still at mine."

"Katelyn… what about Travis… and Melissa."

"She'd want you to move on anyway, and besides, you don't think I heard you and Aphmau downstairs that one time? Don't act like you give a shit."

You scrambled for a response, "But what about Travis."

Her eyes burned with passionate horny rage. "I'm hot, bothered, and on the pill. We're going back. Now."

There was only one reasonable response to this situation, "Yes ma'am."


	11. Katelyn

You had the most confusing erection right about now. Were you excited or terrified? With her legs around your waist and your arms lifting her up, you attempted to unlock your door while battling for tongue dominance. Her lips smacked sloppily against yours as you finally managed to fit the key in the door, kicking it open.

Carrying her into the room, Katelyn unwrapped her long, toned legs and pulled you back into the kiss, the two of you fumbling to take off your clothes. Seeing her at the gym with exposing tight clothing, Katelyn didn't leave much to the imagination, but she was appeared just as sexy now as she appeared then.

She gave you a confident smirk and leaped up, rewrapping her legs around you. This time however, it was your neck, Holy shit…

"Get to work." She commanded.

Your tongue penetrated her and a brief moan escaped her mouth, accompanied by her curved thighs tightening the head lock. I can't breathe. "Kate…"

She interrupted by slamming your head back down. Okay, if that's how it's going to be.

You used the Lucinda technique, Katelyn's legs loosened just enough for you to catch your breath, "Fuck (y/n)." she moaned, "You're only like… a step below Luka. Enough with this teasing bullshit!"

"Sure. Thing." You used the last of your breath. Desperate to be able to breathe again, your furiously dug into her as you began furiously rubbing her clit. "FUCK YEAH (y/n)!" She screamed as her hips began to sway back and forth, "ABUSE MY FUCKING PUSSY!"

She tightly gripped your shaft and stroked at the same pace that you rubbed her, making you even more aggressive which increased the ferocity at which you abused her now moist lady parts.

You positioned your other hand under her firm ass in order to have a better go at eating her out, finally hitting her g-spot. Katelyn let out a cry as legs forced your mouth over her vagina as you felt her cheeks clench. Your tongue tasted a salty sensation as Katelyn's chest tightened, failing to catch her breath, her juices filling your mouth.

"Fuck." She loosened her grip on your shaft and her legs unlocked, spreading apart and falling down your shoulders. Katelyn's eyelids were half-closed, her C cup boobs were raised as she inhaled huge gulps of air. But you weren't satisfied yourself. Holding her firm body, you flipped Katelyn over and gripped her breasts, fondling them, "Fuck Katelyn, you're only like… a step below Melissa."

You raised her up and dropped her down onto your entire length. You expected a squeal but Katelyn just went back to the sloppy make-out while she rode you. She was the tightest out of all of the girls, probably because of all of the cross-fit, but she was still wet so that more than lubricated her. Katelyn pushed the two of you to the ground, forcing you on your back, and sandwiched your member between her firm breasts, "I'm going to make you cum until your balls are fucking empty. Detoxify these feelings of Melissa."

You just laid back and let it happen, every inch of Katelyn's body that could be fit in, breasts included, fit firmly around your cock. Her pussy was tight and her firm breasts squeezed your shaft. Within a few minutes you felt yourself at your limit, exploding all over her face. Her tongue attempted to reach as far around her face as possible, the bits that she couldn't reach dripping down onto her breasts. You chuckled, satisfied, but Katelyn raised an eyebrow, "Did you think I wasn't serious? I'm going to give you what Melissa never could."

Holy shit.

That was enough to bring back your erection and Katelyn pounced on it, spreading her legs positioning herself above you and prodded your member. Her teasing worked two-fold, you wanted to dive right back in to her tight pussy but just as if she could read your mind, her feet shot forward and trapped your arms in place. "Try to get out of that one sport." She laughed.

You remembered how you broke past Lucinda's handcuffs but this was too much, Katelyn had make you weak from the recent cumshot and she already possessed inhuman strength. Katelyn rubbed your head on her opening, you noticed slight sporadic movements in her feet as she got off to both the teasing and your frustration. Katelyn gave you a pitiful look, "You look pathetic, maybe this'll help."

She bent down a bit further until just your head disappeared inside of her, you felt it being squeezed against her walls as her hips gyrated in circles, twisting your member around. You let out a groan of agonizing pleasure, Katelyn smirked back at you, a string of cum still dangled from her chin, "Now let's get back to business."

Before you could prepare yourself she slammed down onto your hilt and began throwing her body up and down your erect length. Her tightness was too much for you, and as the next load came up, your member began to ache. You had the most confusing erection right about now. Was it pain or pleasure? Over the next 2 hours, Katelyn showed you that they could be one in the same. Over the many different positions you tried, whether she'd be riding you on top or you were ploughing her from behind. The two of you fucked like dogs, your already sweaty bodies were given no chance to dry as the passion fuelled you two to keep going, Katelyn groaned with animalistic intensity throughout the entire experience. You came in every orifice by the end of it. As you fell back on the bed panting, Katelyn sat and began licking her breasts and face, "Are you done already?"

You could do nothing but stare at her, your eyes pleading for a break.

Katelyn giggled, "Look at me (y/n), you've really made a huge fucking mess. C'mon, let's go clean up."

She got out of bed and grabbed your shaft, walking out of the room and forcing you to follow suit. Once arriving to the bathroom and turning on the shower, she pulled you in and wrapped her arms around you in an embrace, "Let's keep going. Just in case the detox isn't complete."

"Y-Yes Ma'am."


	12. End of Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be working on a lot of things this summer, hopefully, I can write another lemon by the time it's over. Just tell me what you think of Katelyn's chapter just so I know that I haven't lost whatever touch I may have had.

You sat at a table out the front of the café, which was quite hard considering the abuse your crotch had experienced over the past week. The young woman sitting across you had her head down, unable to meet your eyes, you weren't any better. "So…" You attempted, "How've you been since… since everything?"

She stuttered, "I-I-I've been fine."

"How's it all been going with…?"

"Yeah, it's… yeah."

"Listen, I know this might not be appropriate but I need to know."

You took a sip of your coffee and cleared your throat, looking up at her. She responded, returning the gaze with her golden eyes. "Melissa," You began, "Do you love me?"

She looked back down and flashed a weak smile, sighing, "I don't know (y/n). The past 3 months have been insane and I was scared, we all were."

She looked up at you, her eyes became more determined as her assertiveness finally broke through. "I'm not denying my feelings for you, the more I stayed here with you all, the more I fell in love with you. Maybe it was because of Aaron finally having a guy who he connected with or maybe I just wanted something more intimate than what a brother could give…" Her eyes widened with sudden realisation, you laughed. "Shit, that wasn't what I meant."

Your laughter only grew and it was contagious. The two of you were healing if ever slowly. Once Melissa finally managed to calm down she continued, "After that night in Starlight, I really thought that there was a connection, maybe someday from now things will be different but as of this moment I have a responsibility to… to…"

"I know," you assured, "You need to take care of Aaron. You love him… with the love that only a sister could give." You flashed her a quick smirk.

The two of you shared a look of complete understanding as you both stood up and embraced. Melissa noticeably was hugging tighter than she used to. You felt her head turn as she planted a kiss on your cheek, "Thank you for everything (y/n)."

She turned to leave and you stood in place, watching her walk off, content. She stopped and turned back around to face you, calling out "By the way, tell Lucinda that if the two of you ever want some company I'll be happy to provide."

Your mouth was agape for a moment before forming into a wide grin, you called back "You just can't get enough of me can you?"

She laughed, "You flatter yourself too much. I mean you're great and all but Lucinda is something else and we both know it."

She began walking backward as she spoke, making her way to the street corner before leaving you with one final statement, "I have Aaron, but you need to LOOK BACK at the important people in your life too."

"Why did you emphasise that?" You called, but she only laughed and disappeared around the corner.

_Goodbye Melissa._

By the time you had turned around you had bumped into someone. While you stumbled back and apologised, they hadn't budged and began laughing. It was a familiar laugh, one that could bring both dread and glee. She stood there wearing a black and white striped dress that showed off her womanly figure, her orange hair tied up with a black bow. She grabbed you by the collar and pulled you in for a long passionate kiss before resting her hands on your cheeks, squishing them together. She looked at you with her trademark mischievous smile that oozed with confidence.

"Face it, tiger. You hit the jackpot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that this could have made for a decent conclusion but there're so many different girls I can write for. I'm not sure how you all feel about Katelyn's chapter and I think there's room for improvement, but with so many girls of different ages (yes you read that right), there's bound to be some overlap. I wanted to establish Lucinda as the main girl and considering that I've written her to be openly sexual and the show points to her being bisexual so I'm definitely taking advantage of that. The reason why this chapter is called "End of Act 1" is that in the grand scheme of things, this is only meant to be the end of the first third of the overall story.


	13. Nicole- Bridge

_(y/n) darted towards the bathroom at Lucinda’s beckoning call, stopping for not even the pain he felt when his toe collided with a table._

Nicole groaned and fell back onto the grass, _No, that line doesn’t sound right!_

“Writer’s block?” A voice called to her.

She rolled her eyes and looked over to her new visitor, “Maybe you could be of help (y/n).”

You chuckled and sat down beside her, “Hand it over, let’s see why you’re up so early.”

You reached for her laptop but she held onto it, “Nope, not this one.”

“Well that’s… something. You at least going to tell me why you’re in the park at 5am?”

The redhead sighed, “I couldn’t sleep and I was tired of being cooped up in my apartment. Needed some fresh air and wanted to write, today I was in the mood for smut… what’s with that dumb smirk?”

“You don’t know how to write smut do you?” Her blush was telling, “If you want, I can give you some experience.”

 _Okay smartass,_ “Sure. It’s been a while… like a decade. I’d love to refresh.” She responded, “My high school sex life failed to educate me properly.” Nicole jested, much to your surprise.

You were taken aback, “Really, just like that?”

She held her laptop case in one arms and took your hand with the other, “I should be the one asking questions mister. Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

The two of you began walking to her apartment, “Best friends with benefits, Nicole.”

“A little blue bird told me that you have a lot of friends, let’s see if you’re all that you’re cracked up to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to make the fluff so long. I doubt it's important to any of you.


	14. Nicole

On her knees, Nicole had your pants down instantly, coming face to face with your cock, “Stand still,” she giggled with excitement, “I need to setup the tripod.”

Your cock twitched, you knew what she meant and yet you wanted to hear her say it, “What are you talking about?”

“You can’t study solely from memory; I’ll need some visual aid.” Once finishing the setup, she got back into position and leaned over to the camera, “That means we’re going over the ENTIRE curriculum.”

Nicole winked at the camera, her shirt off, revealing her C-cup breasts. She tilted your cock up and slowly ran the tip of her tongue from the bottom to the tip. Her lips moved lower and wrapped tightly around your balls while stroking your shaft. You pressed her face against them, running your fingers through her curled red hair.

Satisfied that you were now erect, Nicole held onto your balls forcing your length down her throat. She made it halfway before gagging and pulling her head back. A long string of saliva bridged her bottom lip and your head. She breathed heavily, her chest pushed outward while she jacked your erection, lubricated by her saliva. “Easy Nicole,” you stroked her hair back.

Her second attempt had her stop at halfway once again, still gagging, she slowly took in more and more until her nose pressed against your crotch.”

She hummed and you held the back of her head, keeping her down. Her eyes fluttered as she finally slid your cock out. Once again she gasped for air, her chest rising and falling as she slapping your erection on her breasts, rubbing the head on her nipples. Her breasts glistened from the built up saliva on your shaft. After recovering, Nicole paused the recording and repositioned the camera towards the bed,

“Next scene (y/n)!” You obliged, holding Nicole’s arms and backing her onto the bed.

She blushed, “You’re being very forward.”

You lay on top of her and the two of you locked lips, her hand slid into her panties, rubbing her moist clit.

Nicole slid her panties off. You prodded her entrance, she shuddered. “Hurry up and fuck me already.” You heard her whisper.

You pushed in, which was a challenge as she was considerably tight. Nicole’s thin legs wrapped around your waist, her feet pushing you deeper inside. Nicole moaned, her head cranked back as you moved in and out of her, growing faster with every pump.

“Let me... be… on top.” She gasped.

You changed positions, now lying on your back. She then mounted you and teasingly swayed her hips. You held her waist as she rode you. You watched her face as she processed the feelings of her every nerve, savoring the experience. “This will do wonders for my writer’s block.”

Seeing that she was on the verge of climaxing, you sat up and nibbled on one of her nipples, tweaking the other. Nicole yelped, all she could do was moan as you felt her slow down. You responded by raising her waist and continuing to fuck her as she climaxed.

Nicole pushed your head back down onto her pillow and got off you. She took your cock in her mouth once more, tasting her juices. She tugged at your ball with her mouth, “Easiest way to get a guy to cum faster.”

Her grip on your shaft tightened as the stroking became more vigorous. She felt your cock twitch and she chuckled. Nicole bent your cock to face her, her tongue licking the tip. She attempted to speak but was cut off by the first burst which hit her eyes. She gasped began laughing, her open mouth catching most of the load. Once Nicole was certain that you were finished, she sat up and tilted her head back. You saw her throat flex. She looked back at you and smiled, opening her mouth, “All gone. So how did I do (y/n)? Do you think I’ve learnt enough?”

She cuddled up beside you and you wrapped your arm around her, “I think you may need to come in for some additional tuition.”

Nicole giggled and rested her hand on your chest. You watched her eyes drift as she fell asleep. You looked over at the camera, still recording. You decided to just leave it be, there was no way you were leaving this bed anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing Zianna and Sylvanna next. Let me know if you want someone else.


	15. Zianna and Sylvanna- Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell while reading this, everyone has had their memories wiped of Garte's existence, as Elizabeth had told him at the end of When Angels Fall. Thus why she claims that she's distraught at the idea that she hasn't had sex in 3 decades.
> 
> Also, you and Lucinda still have the friends with benefits situation.

_I better receive some payment for this._ You lamented as you pushed a lawnmower around Lucinda’s front yard. She had to run errands for the day and had decided to take advantage of your desires in order to trick you into slavery.

Woe is you.

After finishing and shutting off the lawnmower, you realized just how quiet the neighbourhood was. Thus the sound of footsteps and panting stood out. Running along the sidewalk were who else but Zianna and Sylvanna, the only people who were mentally sound enough at the time to exercise.

“Morning ladies!”

_Bad idea, why did you call them that?_

They came to a stop and turned to face you. You got a good look at their bodies. The two juxtaposed each other well. Sylvanna was short with slightly grayed hair that fell below her shoulders. While her body wasn’t as firm as her friend, she made up for it with curvy hips and DD breasts.

Zianna’s soft, black hair was tied up in a bun. She stood tall, taller than most women. While Sylvanna had DDs and a meaty body, Zianna had C cup breasts and firm muscles, which glistened with sweat. Despite her middle age, she appeared as if she was in her 30s. She gave you a half-smile, her hands on her hips.

Sylvanna spoke confidently with a hint of agitation, her arms crossed, “(y/n), just the man we wanted to see.”

You wiped the sweat from your forehead, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well…” Zianna began, her soft high voice was comforting, “To make things short we’ve seen the video.”

You began to stutter and chuckled, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Sylvanna countered, chuckling herself, “The video of you and Nicole of course, what else? A beautiful girl like that was trending last week.”

_Dammit Nicole, I thought you didn’t upload it._

“What’s the matter (y/n)?” Zianna tilted her head slightly.

Sylvanna made her way into the front yard as you fumbled for a response, “Oh… yeah. That video. Yeah, I’ve seen it,” You lied, “No clue who the guy is though.”

Sylvanna wrapped her arms around your waist, feeling the nervous bulge of your jeans, “We could tell whose voice it was that was moaning. We were very impressed with your performance.” She looked to Zianna, “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Zianna giggled, “The last man I was with was about… thirty years ago.” She looked confused for a moment, “Thirty years, that can’t be right. And Sylvanna has told me that…”

Sylvanna’s hand moved up your shirt, running her fingernails along your torso, “That Eric and I have decided to take a break. He’s decided that he has some ‘searching’ to do.”

You thought about it, _Lucinda won’t be home for some time, not until dusk. It’s midday now so…_ “Very well. Who am I to say no to you two?”


	16. Zianna and Sylvanna

Sylvanna was standing on her toes, one hand on your shoulder, the other up your shirt, her mature, experienced tongue battling for dominance with yours. Your fondled her heavy breasts with one hand and the other made its way down her shapely hips, gripping her ass. You slid off her tight yoga pants and gave her ass a firm slap, it jiggled. You chuckled, “You practice your squats more, Sylvanna.”

Her long fingernails pressed into your chest, she scowled, “Shut up and kiss me.” before resuming the make out.  
Zianna had your full erection out, on her knees underneath the two of you, “Assuming you haven’t forgotten about me, I’ve more than compensate for Sylvanna.”  
“Oh shut up, the Latina responded before pushing her best friend’s face between her legs.

Sylvanna let out a sigh, one of her hands now holding Zianna’s head as she ate her out. Zianna stroked your shaft, and rubbed her own clit. You tweaked Sylvanna’s nipples, lowering her guard enough to surprise her when you stuck your finger in her backdoor. “Oh _joder_ , (y/n)!” She gripped Zianna’s hair more tightly, “That’s it, keep fingering my ass!”

Sylvanna eventually came, orgasming right above Zianna’s face. She stood up and made out with you, the two of you tasting Sylvanna’s juices. She broke the kiss, “Let’s move to the couch.”  
She led the way, her hand still holding your erection. Sylvanna held onto you from behind, her soft breasts pressing against your back.

Zianna pushed you onto the couch and motioned for Sylvanna to get on top. “How generous of you, Zianna.” the Latina jested, kissing her before spreading her still moist legs over your erection. Her arms moved backward as she held onto the cushion, using her legs to bounce up and down your length, “Just like you told me, (y/n),” she panted, “I’m practicing already.”

Noticed the panting, you questioned her. “You’re not getting tired are you? We’ve only just begun.”  
You played with Zianna’s firm body, tweaking her nipples, feeling her shapely ass; firm with no sag. Zianna giggled seductively, “We’re simply not used to having such a young and lively cock like yours.”

The two women switched, you sucked on and played with Sylvanna’s DDs while Zianna’s cunt wrapped tightly around your erection as she rode you. Sylvanna rubbed her best friend’s clit until Zianna eventually came all over your member. Now it was time for Sylvanna to taste Zianna, Zianna got off of you and the two of you began to make out, allowing Sylvanna to clean your member of Zianna’s juices.

Sylvanna moaned in delight, clearly enjoying the taste. She pushed Zianna on her back and began to eat her out. She shook her wide ass at you, her backdoor winking at you, gesturing you to come in. Despite being penetrated earlier; the woman was still taken aback by your full erection ramming her rear. “ _Dámelo duro, papi!_ ”

The Latina could only last so long being attacked from behind and came for a second time, collapsing on top of Zianna. You grabbed Zianna’s legs and pulled her towards you, raising her legs on your shoulders. Sylvanna mounted her face. “Sylvanna had her turn.” you declared, “Now it’s your, Zianna.”

You heard her moan, to which you forced yourself into her tight backdoor. She squealed, muffled by Sylvanna. The feeling of Zianna squeezing every last nerve combined with the constant moans from the two women all built up to you finally releasing inside of Zianna. The two of you let out one final groan, satisfied. You pulled out of her and Sylvanna took your shaft in her hand, immediately taking it in her mouth, savouring the taste. Once she was satisfied that you were completely clean, Sylvanna knelt at Zianna’s side and began to make out with her. You fell to the floor, exhausted, watching the two women and wondering just how you were going to finish mowing the lawn before Lucinda came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that certainly was something. It's now 5 in the morning and I'm finishing off this chapter. It's been three months since the last chapter and thus, my smut writing has probably gone stale. I don't know, you tell me. I'm not going to say who I think I should next because I want to see what you guys think.  
> Does this mean that there will be consistent updates from here on out... probably not, but it doesn't mean I'm dropping this project. I hereby swear that I will cancel MyStreet Antics the day that Diaries gets the ending that it deserves.


End file.
